My Husbands Wedding
by Ch3RrY-ChiHa
Summary: her step-sister is getting married to the man she once loved...can they still be together with all the drama that follows there relationship?
1. see you soon

My Husband's Wedding

Chapter 1: See You Soon

Bella smiled as she put finishing touches to an invitation. It was a fairy-motif wedding invitation; full of pastel colors, beaded and sequined. It didn't look like a wedding invitation at all and even had a fairy in a blue dress printed in front. Cooling and pleasing to the eyes, she stared at it with satisfaction. It probably is the trickiest invitation she has ever made.

She is a wedding planner, a successful one, for the past five years. She had clients from all over the country, but the owners of this invitation were special; they were her best friends Alice and Jasper. The two had finally decided to tie the knot after a five-year cycle of meeting up, steady dating, and finally a ten-month engagement.

She sighed. She even got to design their outfits, an offer only done by Alice about once in every blue moon.

The wedding was due next month, and she also happens to be the Maid of Honor… and the Best Man… Edward Cullen

Her heart gave a terrible jolt at the thought of him. This, or rather, He was the main reason why she dreaded her best friends' wedding so much. The thought of seeing him again… after six years, still made her nervous.

Edward Cullen was her husband. No, he **is**still her husband. They never really separated legally, so much as a divorce. She just left him that fateful day…

Her thoughts were obscured by the telephone's ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells" I thought you might still be here. How are things going?"

"Hey Al" She answered, while staring at Alice's half-finished dress. It was powder blue in color with dashes of sea green. Peasant-styled, it is fit for the wedding motif chosen by the two.

"I'm trying to finish your wedding stuff, Alice. Maybe, say, next week, you can have a peek on it."

"Really?" That sound's great, Bells!"

"Yeah," She said wearily. Working the whole day left her exhausted.

"Hey, Bells, how's Jacob?"

Bella's smile was wiped off her face.

"He's quite well, Alice. But he still refuses to talk to me much." Her voice broke to a sob.

"He's still angry at you?"

"Yeah. But he still doesn't want to talk to me…"

"He saw Edwards's picture, didn't he? I— Sorry, Bella…" Alice said, realizing what she said, and thoroughly regretting it.

"Its okay, Alice" She said with a sigh. "I know Jacob has to know about it… One of these days…" She dried her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"Hey ally… I've already made a sample invitation for your wedding… I-I t-think you should see i-i-it…" She tried to keep her voice from wavering, but she failed dismally.

"Bella," Alice said gently, "You dread seeing him again, don't you?"

"I guess so, Alice, but if there's someone who should be ashamed to meet me, it should be him!" She answered with fierceness as she remembered that day they separated ways…

"Of course Bells! Sorry, but… Jaspers his best friend and he wants Edward involved…. He just doesn't understand…"

"It's alright, Ally. I understand they've been friends since forever. anyhow, it's getting late… We better hang up."

She made to place the phone back to its receiver, but…

"Hey. Bells… Are you getting a divorce?"

"Yeah Ally. There's no use keeping the damned marriage anymore." A part of her shouted a protest, but she ignored it.

"But—"Alice's protest was unheard when she slammed the phone to the receiver.

She quickly pulled the cord and began closing the shop.

After a few minutes, she finally locked then door and looked at her watch.

Seven o'clock, it read.

_It is really time to be home._


	2. Jacob

My Husband's Wedding

Chapter 2: Jacob

Bella opened the door of her Villa. It was a Good size, with 5 good size bedrooms equipped with w.i.r and private ensuites, a study/office for work at home, a fully furnished kitchen with timber flooring and marble counter tops, a spacious living room, a rumpus and an outdoor room with a stunning garden in the back with an underground pool.

It was more than she could have wished for.

She checked her watch as she took it off. 7:10, she had ample time to prepare dinner.

She undressed and showered quickly and changed to something comfortable.

She went through the bags of groceries she brought home with her, she put the pot on the stove with a little oil and let it sit there heating then added the mince deciding to make Sheppard's Pie with a salad as a side dish and baked chips.

8:10, the clock read.

She sighed and wiped sweat from her face. Then she walked in to one of the other rooms.

A boy of five lay in the single bed. He had unruly bronze hair but at the roots was a chocolate brown colour, but his eyes were closed so a stranger could not tell what they looked like. He seemed so peaceful, as he lay there asleep. A rush of tenderness and pride swept over her.

_My son…_

Few people knew that she had a son. No, she didn't hide him from anyone. She just didn't show him around as other pampering mothers do. Not only would it be awkward, but he had a too famous father he looked so much alike to, for one. However difficult the situation was, Jacob understood. Young as he was, he was already young and sharp-witted. _Just like his father…_She thought.

She walked slowly up to the bed and nudged her son a bit.

"Jacob… Jacob…"

Every morning, Alice used to bring him to work. In the first three years, though, Alice managed the shop on the mornings and she gave Jacob her full and undivided attention.

But when Alice left for Italy (as requested by Jasper), Rosalie gladly helped her in bringing Jacob up, as she had no child of her own then.

Late this year, though, Rosalie got pregnant. So before she went to the shop, she attended to Jacob and brought him to a preparatory school.

Everything is just fine for them. But she fears that Edward might find out about their son and take him away. After all, her husband is a very rich and influential man. While she, Bella Swan, though a successful wedding planner and quite well off didn't compare to such a great family as the Cullens.

Jacob is the very image of his father, that his parentage cannot be denied. Even in the same built, and the only difference was the eyes. His eyes were a mixture of emerald and chocolate brown a hazel colour, a mixture of her and Edward's eyes.

Some people didn't believe that she is Jacobs mother. Having been in Phoenix only for six years, and having little, if none at all, resemblance to her son, it was indeed questionable, she admitted. Besides, her son uses Cullen, and she dropped the surname years ago. Married still she was, she still refused to use her husband's surname. Only intimate relations knew she was, and is still, married to Edward Cullen.

Jacob stirred in his sleep.

"Mom?" He turned and rolled over to face Bella. "hello…"

"Have a good sleep?"

"yes" he said rubbing his eyes

Sweetheart dinner is served…" She said and ruffled his hair. Jacob dodged and eyed his mother annoyingly.

"Mom, come on! I'm…"

"A child still Jacob. Though sometimes you don't act like one." She sighed and stood up.

"Let's go, sweetheart. Don't keep the food waiting."

Then she turned to the door and left the room, with her son stumbling to follow her.

_**A/N. PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. much awaited meeting

My Husband's Wedding

3: Pre-Wedding Disasters (or the Much-Awaited Meeting)

It is barely two weeks before Alice and Jasper's wedding, and the practices have begun a week ago.

Luckily for both of them, Sakura and Bella's paths have not crossed yet. But she knew that they soon will.

What she didn't know was how soon it would be.

_Jasper and Edward_

"This is the eighth time you have declined my request of your presence at the practices, Edward," Jasper stated,

Edward shot jasper an indifferent glance before going back to his work.

"You count them too much, jasper. Anyway, the LGC is in deep water these days, I cannot leave it to the hands of other people. I will come when I can."

"Hah!" Jasper exclaimed incredulously at his response. "If I didn't know any better, perhaps I'd believe that crap. Do not deny it; you do not wish to see her again."

Edward stopped what he was doing altogether. His face was pale and his hands were clenched tightly.

"What. There is nothing to be said anymore between us, and I admit that I indeed wished to postpone our meeting, but that is so that she will not be placed in shame." His eyes burned, but it abruptly changed to the cold look once more that Jasper thought he imagined it. "If there is someone who should be guilty, it is not I." He added, when Jasper stared at him with disbelief on his face.

"Ah, yes… But you cannot escape each other no longer, Edward. After all, as you said, you have nothing to be guilty about. So, you will come in today's practice, or else…" Jasper's usually calm façade seemed to be more menacing.

"Bah, those threats are nothing to me… But just the same, to prove my innocence you so much doubt, I'll come. Three o'clock this afternoon, I take it?"

"Yes. At the town church Edward. We, or rather, I, will be expecting you."

"No one else will be informed?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, no one. Unless of course unless you wish for me to alert Bella?"

"No. There is no need to do so. I'll be seeing you then." He turned to the door and was about to leave when jasper uttered something.

"Hey, Edward" He said, "Do you happen to know Jacob, Bella's—" But Edward cut him off.

"No, Jasper, I do not know anything about her anymore… And I don't think I ever knew her anyway… So don't tell me. I don't intend to know anything about her or anything that involves her."

With that, he opened the door and left, closing it with such force that it slammed and threatened to break.

_That,_ Jasper thought, _was an aftermath of anger, due to jumping to conclusions._

Jasper smiled sardonically. He wanted to help the two, who were obviously in love with each other still… But their pride gets in the way.

_One of these days, Edward…You'd like to meet him, and know who he is, which cannot be denied…Seeing as how you two look so much alike…You'd love your son, Edward…_He thought ironically before he himself walked out of the office.

_-Edward_

He slammed the door shut behind him.

Edward never felt so infuriated in his life. As if he had a right to feel so...When he already has a wife-to-be...

_But she's still your wife! _A voice inside his head argued.

_No, not anymore! Well...yes, but only in name! I haven't even seen her for five, six years!_

He still has to divorce Bella before he can marry Tanya Swan.

Yes, ironic as it was, he is engaged to Bella's sister...Or rather, her stepsister. Tanya's mother married Charlie years and years ago. But nevertheless, she is considered family, despite being a pure-bred Frenchwoman. But her mother happens to be dead already, like Bella's mother...

Very few people knew his marriage to Bella, even her father knew nothing of it. So he supposed that Tanya knew nothing of it, too, not to mention the fact that she was not in good terms with Bella. Most of the people who knew were intimate relations to both of them, but some, after their separation, thought they were already divorced. Others, like Jasper, knew otherwise.

He sighed at the memories that rushed in.

_Hey, Edward, do you happen to know about Jacob, Bella's—_

He went rigid once more at the thought of what Jasper had mentioned minutes before. If Bella already had a Jacob-whoever in her life, then it is time to get even.

_What does he look like? Is he better-looking than me? Argh! Quit thinking like that Edward! You already have your own life to live! Quit it!_ (A/N: Silly Edward... if he only knows who Jacob is, will he think the same? giggles)

His fists clenched on his phone tightly as he dialed Tanya's number.

"Hey Eddie!" A shrill girlish voice answered at the other the use of his name; he had a fleeting image of a certain brown haired, dark chocolate-eyed girl he met once in his life.

_Ah! Get out of my head, Bella! Quit invading my thoughts!_

"Hey Tanya Care to come with me someplace later?" He asked, shaking his head to drive thoughts of Bella away.

"O-Of course, Edward, I'd love to... But...you sound funny, luv...Is everything okay?" She asked in a honey-laced voice that annoyed him secretly.

"I am...alright. Just pooped out, I guess. I'll fetch you about quarter to three, will that be okay?"

"Ok!" She replied animatedly before turning her phone off.

Sure, she's excited, but why is he unhappy? Removing the thought off his head, he headed out of the Cullen Building to the car park.

_Practice_

Bella giggled nervously as she tripped yet again on her way to the altar.

"Bella, for the 9th time, be careful!" Alice shouted at her best friend, torn between amusement and mild annoyance.

"Sorry Ally! You know I can be clumsy at times...Promise I'll be careful next—Shoot!" She muttered as she tripped on the red carpet, yet again, on her way to Alice. Everyone chuckled at this scene. Bella, thoroughly embarrassed, stood up and laughed at her clumsiness.

A few more pointers and mistakes afterward, Bella managed to walk straightly on the aisle without tripping.

Bella heard Alice shout a "woo-hoo! Well done, Bells!" beside her, but her eyes fell on Jasper's face.

"Jasper what's wrong?" She asked carefully. He looked disoriented, and kept glancing at his wristwatch every five minutes. He seemed annoyed by something, to the point of distraction, one thing she did not know Jasper to be. He was always calm and contained, and he never looked like this way before.

"Ha?" He asked, obviously surprised. "No, I'm okay, Bella. I was just thinking of something..." With that, he shook his head and walked towards Alice, who was also looking worried by Jasper's actions. She saw Alice bombard him with questions, in which he shook his head frantically, trying to dodge Alice's hand which felt his temperature.

Just then, a resounding screech of car brakes caught everyone's attention. An overwhelmingly familiar black car stood outside, gleaming under the sun.

Bella felt her pulse race as the door of the car opened, revealing someone she was not—and would never be— prepared to see again in this lifetime. Edward Cullen. And what's more, he was with someone she hated with such a passion...Tanya Swan, her stepsister adopted by her father.

As the two walked hand-in-hand towards the church, Bella felt a sickening pain in her chest. Suddenly her throat constricted, a lump forming in it as tears brimmed her eyes. Before she could stop it, a tear spilled from her eye and she whisked it away furiously.

_So he's back. What's the big deal?_ She thought angrily as the people inside the church gathered around the two.

She didn't know what big a deal his return will mean to her life. Or Jacob's…


	4. the inevitable

My Husband's Wedding

4 The Inevitable

Although almost all people gathered around Edward and Tanya, there are three people who looked like statues frozen. Bella moved away from the door quickly, while Jasper and Alice stared dumbstruck at the pair. Jasper recovered first and moved towards the door of the church and welcomed his cousin-slash-best friend.

There was a sudden hush among Bella's wedding staffers who were whispering amongst themselves. Edward Cullen is a famous person in his own right. After noticing that she was also gaping at him, Bella shook her head and went beside Alice.

"You're late," Jasper said accusingly to Edward.

_So you knew he was coming, Bella_ thought and cast Jasper a threatening look that he didn't notice.

Suddenly, one staffer broke the silence of the audience.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?" The girl said excitedly, "You really are handsome, sir! Can you sign this for me?" She added, handing over a piece of paper and a pen.

He merely looked surprised, but he nodded. (A/N: That's how famous he is! Bwahahaha!)

Soon there was an excited tension among the people as they bustled for any piece of paper to make Edward even asked Edward to sign her shirt.

But one staffer, Bella's right hand and close friend, Angela Weber, who happens to be Jacob's godmother, suddenly looked pensive.

After all the commotion, Edward turned to Jasper and Alice.

"You will forgive us for being late, Jasper, Alice. I had business appointments to attend."

_Edward_

Edward silently gazed around the church. He didn't know why, but somehow he was looking for an unfamiliar guy's face. (A/N: He'd never admit it, but Edward is looking for his supposed RIVAL, JACOB…) But curiously, he found none.

He turned to the couple in front of him. There was intense animosity in the amber eyes of Alice. And he knew why. Alice is Bella's best friend. That was when he remembered she was supposed to be here. He turned his eyes to Alice, and there beside her was the face he used to see beside him every morning, six years ago.

"Bella!" Tanya gasped, looking obviously shocked. Bella merely bored her eyes to her stepsister's. Obvious hatred was etched in the soft contours of her face.

He knew the two never got along well, but still, Bella's reactions were uncalled for.

He stared at her silently, at the brown eyes, the chocolate brown hair… She hasn't changed much over the years, only older.

_Bella_

She wanted to laugh hysterically at Tanya's stunned gasp.

_So this girl still remembered me, _She thought sarcastically.

Tanya Denali, as she was named, hated her so much Just as she hated her, Tanya had been her rival with Edward back then, but she couldn't believe that he'd stoop so low as to court this bitch!

Her temper began to rise.

"Sorry, Bella, six years had passed… I didn't think we'd meet here… Father has been more than worried… Have you been in touch at all, Bella?" Tanya asked in a honey-laced voice she hated so much.

"Yes," She answered in the same phony voice. "Only to Emmett, I'm afraid."

"Ah of course! Emmett…" She hated the hypocrisy of Tanya's voice, but she cannot say so.

"Well, hello then, Tanya. Yes, it has been a while since we last saw each other."

The staff turned questioning eyes to her, which she dodged. They were clueless of her "acquaintance" with Edward Cullen.

"I believe you have met Edward, Bella?" Ah, the dreaded question…

_But of course, weren't we rivals back then Tanya?_ Bella wanted to snap at Tanya, but instead, "Ah, of course, Cullen." She said in an unsteady voice.

_So this is who you've replaced me with, Edward! How could you? _

"Swan." He said formally, casting an iron-like gaze at her and nodded stiffly.

Then, before the tension reached boiling point, Jasper shouted, "Oi, everyone! Last three sets!"

They were halfway the second to the last set when Bella's cell phone rang.

The call was from the shop, but she felt awkward in answering it after Tanya Rolled her eyes, and everyone was looking at her, but she shook her head. It might be Rose.

After muttering an excuse, she walked towards a corner of the church and answered the phone.

_Edward_

He stared closely as a flushed, rather embarrassed Bella walked away to answer the call. He had a sudden urge to follow, which he did, only discreetly so he may not be noticed.

"Hello"

The person at the other end said something, and he saw Bella's face lighten up.

"Jacob! Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Again, he didn't hear the answer, but he could feel anger boil from within him. (Read: he could feel jealousy boil from within him.)

"No, sweetheart! Not right now, you can't. Stay home, I'll see you later. No buts."

The person at the other end must have protested, for Bella shouted at him, and he felt a surge of joy at this.

"Be reasonable, Jacob! Stop it, okay? I'll see you later." She hung up.

Bella felt someone staring at her. Turning, she saw Edward staring intently at her.

"Has it been your hobby to eavesdrop?" She said, although she started to get nervous. Did she mutter any giveaways that Jacob is their son? She hoped not.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked, seemingly like a jealous husband. But that idea was laughable.

It took a moment before what he said registered in her mind.

"Wha—you mean Jacob? He's not…" But she thought better of it. He thought Jacob was her new boyfriend! Thinking fast, she quickly said, "Five years, Cullen. Now mind your own business."

"No, tell me more about him. You seemed smitten about him."

"Let's just say he's everything you weren't." She said, her temper rising. The nerve of this guy!

"Ah…Does that mean he's a lousy lover? Hah! Is he rich? Is he your new Sugar Daddy, huh, Bella?"

"Shut it! You have no right to say anything like that!" She said in a low voice, afraid to attract attention. "And leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I would," He said casually as he stared at her. "If only we aren't waiting for you for the practice… You seem to forget easily, Swan." _So it's back to Swan again, huh?_ She thought before turning away from him.

"You weren't even here for the first week of practices, and you tell me that? Shut it, I don't wanna hear a pot calling a kettle black. So shut up."

With that, she walked towards the altar, fuming.


	5. Visitors

My Husband's Wedding

5: Visitors

Bella sat in her bed, totally exhausted.

No, not from work, though. Angela had been managing the shop for the past two weeks. The first week was somewhat a cool-off, a break from her work. But ever since Edward showed up during practices, she found her days more exhausting than the time she was working in the shop.

In all the practices they've been together, they remained indifferent and cool of each other, which made her silently glad inside. Her staff had no inkling of what they really once were, and were made to believe they were only acquaintances, as Tanya had put it. And she has no intention of changing this opinion of theirs. Besides, she could sense the fact that they will now have a chance of separating legally.

Right now, she is waiting for Angela, who fetched Jacob from school every other day, to bring her son home. She only went halfway today's practices and asked Alice's permission to leave early. Alice agreed without question, being her best friend for so long, understanding her real reasons. Edward wasn't at the practice yet when she left, so they haven't met that day.

She was absorbed with her own thoughts that she nearly jumped when the doorbell rang. Expecting Angela, she rushed out of the room and opened the door breathlessly.

"Hey Ang, it's so nice of—" She stopped short of what she was saying when she realized who it was. "Cullen. I wasn't expecting..." But he cut her words.

"Expecting someone else? I went at your shop but you weren't there, obviously." He said coolly.

_What? At the shop?_ Bella thought frantically, realizing that Angela and Jacob might have arrived any moment earlier at the shop.

"Uh, okay. Do come in," She offered out of her good upbringing.

"No need, Tanya's at the car, waiting for me. This wouldn't be long, anyway," He stated matter-of-factly, as if it was normal for him to visit Bella every now and then.

"Y-You said you went to the shop. Did you happen to see Angela Weber there? Only, I was expecting her, did you see her? You know, shoulder-length black hair, bespectacled girl in her early twenties? We're the same height…" _Oh, God! Don't tell me he found out, and that is why he is here…To talk about Jacob, oh, please no!_ She said this as calmly as possible, although her mind was racing.

"No," He said, and Bella breathed, "She's the one who manages the shop for you, no? Your people said she's out at an errand for you."

"Good. Ah-I mean… what brings you here, Ed—Cullen?" She stammered, and silently cursed herself for doing so. It was awkward, and she felt guilty under his dark Emerald gaze.

"Are you not well? Why did you cut the practice session today?" She was surprised at these words. They sounded—almost worried. _Impossible, _She thought dully.

"I had my own business to attend to. I told Alice my reasons earlier. Overworked, perhaps…" _As if he'd care, Bella,_ A voice in her head mocked her.

He looked puzzled. "But the two of them said…" He didn't finish the sentence and shook his head. She quickly understood. Although Alice was hostile towards Edward, Bella knew it is her and Jasper's dear wish that she and Edward make up once more. She didn't know what they said to have him running here, but she had a vague idea of it.

"I'm okay, Cullen. Well, if that's all, I bid you goodbye." She said, moving to close the door, but Tanya appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

"Oh, Bella!" She said, "Fancy seeing you again! Is this where you live? She asked eyeing the villa with something Bella couldn't pinpoint. So different from our home…" She added continuously, her eyes roaming around the place.

Bella nearly snorted, but she refused to bite the bait and controlled herself from snapping at Tanya_. Bet ya didn't think I'd do ok for myself stupid bitch__!_ She thought angrily, but held the door open.

"Yes, it's different to home, not as big as the mansion but quite adequate I must say beautiful to start a family in. Come in, both of you." She said and gestured towards the lounge. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Tanya, who appeared not to have been listening to her, was clinging to Edward's arm and cooed, "Sorry Edward, but I got bored of waiting in the car like you said…"

_More like you can't risk Edward being alone with me here! Bella_ thought viciously as the two seated themselves in her family room.

She swept a glance over the two and a pang of pain and jealousy rushed over her, making her feel sick all of sudden.

Edward's eyes probed her home with curiosity and—what was it? Tenderness? She decided to ignore it and hope Angela didn't bring Jacob home.

"5 bedrooms fully furnished with private ensuites sand w.i.r, rumpus room she pointed behind them out door deck on the other side of the kitchen she said pointing in the other direction outdoor underground pool she finished smiling, she could feel an uncomfortable tension and decided to ask if they wanted tea.

"Why don't you visit father? He really misses you… Surely…" She didn't need to hear anymore. Tanya had always managed to look like the good adopted daughter, always modest and meek, unlike her, the adventurous, "wild" "black sheep," the ungrateful daughter. While of course the truth was otherwise. She isn't surprised that her father never contacted her over the years. They had an argument back then, and Tanya once again made it appear like she's a concerned sweet sister, when she's the one who fed their father lies about Bella. She suddenly felt a bitter taste rise to her throat at the fact that her own father chose to believe his adopted rather than his real daughter. And no, she can't go back to their place anymore, not now that she has Jacob with her. She hated being compared with her good-for-nothing phony stepsister who never made her look good in their father's eyes.

She sighed.

_Well, enough of that._ She just couldn't wallow in self-pity anymore.

Then she remembered that Angela's instructions were to bring Jacob home immediately. _Uh-oh, _she thought as her heart throbbed loudly against her chest.

"Ummm…Excuse me for a while; I have a phone call to make…" With that, she dashed out of the room and ran towards the phone, leaving the two looking absolutely confused and puzzled at her actions.

"Hello? Bella Wedding Plans, how may we help you?" It was a young girl's voice, perhaps eighteen, who had answered her call. She presumed it was Katie, her current trainee, who happens to be the youngest employed.

"Katie?" She said, and when the girl confirmed it is indeed her, she went on. "Has Angela arrived?"

"She is bound to arrive any moment now, Bella. umm, there she is! Would you like to talk to her?"

"No need." Her breathing eased now that she knew her "secret" is safe for now. "Just tell her she can't bring him now, I'll just call when she can bring Jacob home. Is it clear?" The girl muttered her assent, and she hung up the phone to attend to her 'visitors.'

As soon as she arrived at the room, Tanya piped up, "Oh, Bella, forgive our intrusion! You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for us!" For a moment, she wanted to shout at her, but thought better of it.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all, Tanya. After all, what are being stepsisters for?" She said, stressing the word 'stepsisters.'

Tanya stopped talking. She looked real hurt, and if Bella didn't know any better, she might have regretted what she said. "You always remind me that, Bella..." She just smiled ruefully at her. "Anyway, heard of Forks lately?" She shook her head honestly, and that was when Tanya began talking, evidently glad that Bella could not join in on the conversation.

"...Yeah that little scandal of Mr. Dees and Lauren was really—"

Suddenly, for the second time that day, the doorbell went off. Bella's heart leapt. What if Angela refused to follow her orders?

Edward stood up to open the door, but she hastily stopped him.

"It's alright, Edward, please stay put, I'll open it." Then she went, unaware of what she had called him, leaving a stunned Edward frozen in his seat.

_Edward?_

"Coming" Bella shouted as the doorbell rang again.

She opened it, expecting to see Angela, but was surprised for the second time when it wasn't her, but...

"Mike!" She exclaimed, as a blond-haired, man in his early thirties hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Bella," He said as he let go of her. "You already have visitors? And I thought I'd be the first one. Hey, wheres..." She knew who he's gonna ask about and widened her eyes threateningly.

"Why?" He asked, and handed her a bunch of roses.

"I'll explain later." She whispered, and then added; "Thanks mike, but wheres...?" mike waved a dismissing hand at her and didn't answer.

"Be a darling and allow me in."

She laughed at this, but did as she was told, and walked with him inside.

"Emmett's obviously busy to come, of course," she ranted, "I mean, Rosalie's pregnant, see?"

She stopped short when they walked in on Tanya and Edward kissing passionately on the couch.

Mike didn't look surprised, or he may have been, but he hid them. Nonetheless, he looked revolted.

"Newton!" Noticing their presence, the two broke the kiss, and Tanya greeted them as if nothing happened "Fancy seeing you here!"

Mike merely nodded and eyed Bella questioningly. When Bella refused to meet his eyes, he turned to Edward instead. The two eyed each other with mounting dislike, and Bella decided to break the tension. But before she could do so, Mike's cold glare lowered and he offered his hand to Edward, which the latter took grudgingly.

"Cullen."

"Newton."

"Um, why don't you sit down, Mike, I'll go get you some tea." Mike followed, and Bella left the three.

Once Bella was out of earshot, Mike spoke silently.

"Have you no shame at all? Tanya, Cullen! And in Bella's house of all places!"

Edward just sat silently, while Tanya didn't look the least affected.

"Here, Mike. Wait, are you two going?" Bella had arrived from the kitchen to see Edward and Tanya walking towards the door.

"Yeah we are two numbers too many here. Let's go, Tanya."

Once Bella had shut the door after the two, Mike spoke up.

"I assume he doesn't know about Jacob?"

Bella nodded wearily. "But please, Mike, speak no more about it... We have our own lives now..."

"Yes, but don't pretend to be unaffected by that scene he made earlier. Having separate lives to live doesn't make you stop loving him." He said and don't say it's okay when it's not!" He added when she opened her mouth to argue.

She froze. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for shouting, Bells..."

"No, it's okay, really," She said as she whisked the tears off. "It isn't that, but...you're right, I love him still...Sadly, he doesn't feel the same..."

"Now stop mourning, Bella...Hey, have you heard that Lauren and Mr. Dees are going to be married? They're looking for a decent wedding planner, and I recommended you!" Bella knew he intently changed the subject, but she did not object.

After what seemed like an hour, Mike bade her goodbye.

"...And say hello to Jessica for me!"

She closed the door and threw herself to the couch, feeling more exhausted than ever. She felt so numb...Tears began to stain her lovely, smiling face.

_Oh, God..._


	6. Curiosity

My Husband's Wedding

Chapter 6: Curiosity

A few minutes after Bella had bid goodbye to her 'visitors,' staring into nothingness… She had remembered Angela and her son, who must be very confused right now. She phoned the shop once more, and soon enough, Jacob was home.

"Hi Mom," He said as she hugged him closely. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, son. Everything's quite all right, I just had…you know, visitors…" She said hastily, and when Jacob continued to eye her curiously, she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Come, son, I cooked Mushroom Chicken, I think it's ready…"

"Who were your visitors, mom?"

_Thud._ She dropped the spoon she held to the pan, but hastened to pick it up.

"Oh, no one particular, son…Just…just old friends, that's that. And, oh…Step-Aunt Tanya was here, too," She said, avoiding to say anything about Edward's little visit.

"Step-Aunt?" He asked wonderingly, not quite knowing about Tanya, and he stared at her fixedly. "I have one?"

"Oh, it's no matter, Jacob…Really! You won't like her much… Anyway," She said, and then, when she saw Jacob having no sign of giving up, she added, "And, yes, Uncle Mike was here, too!" (A/N: Forgive me this; anyone older has to be called with somewhat a respect…since Mike was nearly a brother to her, okay? Hope there's no confusion there!) And she saw her son's face lighten up.

"Uncle Mike? Really?" She nodded. "But why didn't he wait for me?"

"Jacob…He is quite busy, you see…"

Jacob only nodded as his mouth was full of food. Fortunately for Bella, he didn't ask any questions anymore. She breathed silently. She wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore.

"Mom, I just thought…" He spoke up. Bella quickly dropped her gaze to Jacob, trying to look as casual as possible.

"What is it, son? What bothers you?"

"If Uncle Mike can visit us, why can't Dad? He hasn't visited us even just once…"

Bella dropped her knife and fork vehemently.

"Jacob, not that again…"

"No, mom, you don't understand," He said earnestly, as if he was talking to a younger person, "It's just that…all my friends at school have dads…Don't I have one?"

"Of course you have a father, son…o-only…" She felt that she was shaking, but she didn't care.

"Not that I don't love you, mom, but I wish I could meet my father and play around with him…Like my friends do…" She could feel Jacob's pains, which he refused to show her completely so that he would not sound like accusing her, but nevertheless, she felt so guilty as she stared at her son's eager face.

"Son…"

"So…" He said, shrugging off the tension, "May I know who he is?"

For a moment, she wished to tell him, just to make him happy. But thoughts of that day keep coming back…And she can't afford to lose her son to _him_…

"Please, Jacob…Not now…You wouldn't even understand it yet…Our situation is quite — different, I might say…from your friends. When you are older, I promise to tell you." She said as patiently as possible, though her clenched hands tell a different story.

"Please, mom," He whined, "Just his name!"

"I told you…" She whispered. "I can't…you can't…"

But his eyes stared at her, refusing to give up. When he didn't stop, as she thought, she had lost her temper to her fears.

"I told you, Jacob, not now!" She shouted across the table, and Jacob dropped his gaze, apparently shocked. He fell silent, and Bella regretted shouting at him. A tear then fell from his eyes, breaking Bella's heart silently.

"I hate you, mom!" He shouted before pushing the table and running out of the room. Bella heard the bedroom door slam shut, and her son's sobs as he ran.

_Jacob…My son… _

She walked slowly towards the room, but she couldn't find the strength to lift her hand and open the door. She heard her son crying hard from inside the room.

"Dad why is mom being so mean when I mention you? I know this is you, Dad, we look just alike…" He said in between sobs.

She gently pushed the door open.

"Jacob?" Her voice quavered slightly as she spoke. She dried her own tears as she approached her son, who hid his face suddenly, not even glancing at her.

That was when she noticed he was hugging a framed picture in his chest, pulling it against himself; as if afraid she might take it away. She recognized it at once.

It was Edward's only photograph left with her, apart from the one they had after the wedding in a photo shop, which she had torn to pieces in anger, the remains of which are in her drawer. Why she didn't throw them away, she didn't know why; nevertheless, this other picture remained intact. She never got around destroying it; she never would have been able to do so, anyway.

Jacob's voice awakened her from her stupor.

"This is Dad's picture, isn't it? Don't lie to me, mom… at least tell me this IS him…"

"Jacob," She started sternly, but seeing her son's tear-stained face, her heart softened. "Oh, alright. Of course that's your father, son…the fact that you look very much alike cannot be denied…" She added gently. "But this is different from telling you who he is…"

"I know who he is, mom…I just…j-just wanted you t-to t-tell the…t-the truth…" His voice broke again, but he didn't cry. "I read about him from the business magazines you keep at your drawers…" She stared at him, shocked… But then, he was extremely smart for a five year old… "He is very famous, mom, but why doesn't he tell them you are married?"

She walked to her son and hugged him. "Son…it's been years ago…But you didn't mention Edward to your friends, did you, sweetheart?" She asked gently, although she was shaking inside, dreading his answer.

"No, I didn't…They don't need to know. But I do, so it doesn't matter that they don't…But," He stopped, before eyeing her truthfully, "There are times that they bully me, because they think I have no father, that I wished to tell them…But maybe they'd laugh at me, so I don't do it…"

"Oh, Jacob…" She hugged him more, but broke away after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity.

"Son alright Edward Cullen is indeed your father. But…sorry…but he doesn't know about you. So don't get mad at him, okay? And please don't be angry…" Jacob looked positively hurt by what she said. "I am afraid that he'll take you away…And believe me, he will, and he can…"

Silence, She could only hear her son trying to stifle his cries.

"But…Promise me, son. Promise me…You'll tell no one about your father. You understand?"

He nodded bleakly, too stunned to speak.

"This is why I didn't want you to know just yet," She scolded, "I told you, you might not be able to understand…"

"But I do!" He protested. "I'm just…confused…"

She smiled, and then ruffled his hair gently.

_I hope you'd keep your promise, my son…so he can't take you away from me… _


	7. The Wedding

My Husband's Wedding

7: The Wedding

_Ring! Ring!_

Bella groaned. _Not that stupid clock,_ she thought irritably, and her hands rummaged blindly on her bedside table. She found it, and without even opening her eyes, turned the alarm off. But the ringing continued. Realizing it wasn't her clock she buried her head in the pillow and shut her eyes tightly.

_If it's not the clock then it must be…_

her phone.

_Drat it! Who'd be calling in the wee hours of the morning?_ She thought angrily, and groaned yet again.

She slept late last night, and she was determined to ignore the persistent rings of the phone.

"Mom?" Jacob's voice floated from her left side; the phone had awakened her son, too. "Who's that?" He sounded sleepy to her, and she reluctantly reached for her phone to avoid disturbing her son's sleep. In doing so, the clock that she thought was pestering her sleep fell on her head.

"Ow!" She muttered as she rubbed the reddening spot that got hit by the clock. "Go back to sleep, Jacob, it's still early, only…" She consulted the clock in her hands and groaned inwardly. "Seven in the morning, son…" _That early, and in Sunday too? _She was very irritated. Everybody knows that she wakes up late during Sundays, since the shop is closed that day. She sometimes even sleeps up to 10 in the morning.

_So, who could this damned caller be? _

"Hello?" She answered sleepily, although what she really wanted to do was shout at the person at the other end, whoever the caller is.

"Bella! Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't wake up!" This time she allowed the exasperated groan she was suppressing to leave her lips. It was Alice.

"Alice, what sort of time do you call this?"

"It's already seven in the morning, Bella!" Alice persisted.

Bella groaned yet again.

"You know I generally sleep late on weekends, Sunday most especially…Anyway, to what do I owe this early call, Alice?" It took Alice a few moments before answering in a voice full of disbelief.

"You mean you forgot?" Alice said; the hurt was obvious in her voice. "And I thought I am your best friend!"

"Ugh, quit the drama, get down to business and tell me what I am supposed to have forgotten." Her eyes were drooping again, and she sat down in the couch, preparing to take a nap when Alice hangs up.

"Bella, today's my big day! I'm getting married in a few hours' time…I can't wait to be Mrs. Hale! You're so silly, Bells!" It seems that Alice was too happy to pick the dry note on her voice.

"Yeah, sure, tell me about it later, o— what did you say?" She shrieked when Alice's words sunk on her sleepy head, all traces of lightheadedness gone from her voice. Flashes of the previous day came back, and she groaned for the nth time that morning. Alice has a right to get mad.

"Shoot! sorry, Alice! I'll be there right now. Give me five minutes!" She shouted, and she barely heard Alice's answer as she put the phone down.

She dashed quickly inside the bathroom and showered quickly, ignoring the numbing cold of the water. She hurriedly put on some clothes and ran outside, not bothering to wake Jacob up, since she had no intention of bringing him today; she didn't want to leave him throwing tantrums all over the place.

"I'll be back later, son…" She muttered to herself as she hailed a taxi; a fleeting image of her son's sleeping form roused on her mind. She shook her head and got inside.

The morning sky looked gloomy, and dark gray clouds hung above Phoenix. She stared at it sulkily, wondering how she could've forgotten Alice's wedding.

_Is this some sort of sign? Ugh, I can't imagine what's going to happen next, only fifteen past seven and the day already looks GREAT. I can't see what could go wrong when everything's wrong already…_

The rain fell before she could reach Alice's place in Forks, and as she didn't expect such weather, she forgot her umbrella at home.

She paid the driver and got out of the car; rain came spattering down her. As the taxi hurried away, the tires splashed more water down her front, leaving her more drenched than ever. Shaking her head at her luck, she made her way to the front door of the Brandon Mansion, her face grim.

Alice's attendant opened the door for her.

"Come in, Miss Bella, Mistress Alice has prepared dry clothes for you; she says dry quickly, you're drenched in rain."

"Yeah, she knows me alright." She said, grinning in spite of herself, although she did chatter a bit from the cold.

She hurried inside and changed to the not-so-casual dress designed by Alice herself. It was bright green in color, and it reached up her knees. She was in no hurry; the wedding was to take place in the afternoon anyway. But knowing Alice, the preparation would take hours.

She walked up the other room in that wing; it was just beside the dressing room she emerged from. There seemed to be a lot of commotion and noise coming from inside, and she pushed the door open.

It was, by the looks of it, Alice's stockroom, and Bella's head assistant, Angela Weber was keeping some boxes from falling. The girl seemed surprised of her entrance and dropped the boxes she was balancing on her hands. They fell with a loud crash, and the already panicky Angela paled.

"Ah!" She shouted, "Bella! You astounded me!" She was sweaty, and she began piling the boxes in order again. "I was looking for some stocks; she said they were around here somewhere…"

"Let me help you!" Soon, the two of them were ransacking the place for the dresses Alice was looking for.

"Ah, Bella?" Angela panted as she lifted another box's lid and closing it when it didn't contain the dress Alice specified.

"Eh?" Bella answered, rummaging through the scattered boxes around her.

"About —Jacob, I think. I saw interesting magazines at your house when I brought him home the other day…I never knew you were into business mags, Bella?" She said innocently, but Bella wasn't fooled. Angela was a sharp-witted woman, and she could feel an interrogation coming.

"Yeah? I'm not really into it much…" She answered lightly.

"I saw one denominator on the different magazines, though; tell me, are you keeping tabs on the life of businessman Edward Cullen?"

Bella blushed. But Angela was only deducting all her ideas about Bella and Edward's previous relationship.

"Ah, I was right. So I guess it's correct to say that he…Edward Cullen, that is to say, is Jacob's father, right?"

"Angela, why not go to my place and look after Jacob for me?" She said, avoiding Angela's eyes and refusing to answer her question.

"It's alright, don't say anything…Best keep it quiet, right? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me…"

"Angela, please! Go now, I'll continue searching." Angela stared at her intently, before leaving her, snapping the door shut.

_So Angela found out about it, big deal! _

---

Later, Bella stood in front of the mirror after Alice insisted on 'fixing her up.' She stared at her reflection, but not really seeing. After a while, to her surprise, Alice was announcing them to leave now for the church; she said she'll just follow in the bridal car.

"But, I want to help you dress, Alice…"

"Nonsense! I can do well on my own, Bella, off you go, and calm down, okay? You're not the one getting married." She knew that Alice meant no harm, but the remark meant to calm her down stung her instead.

An hour passed like an eternity, and at last, Alice arrived, and the ceremony began.

Bella walked beside Edward, ignoring his presence completely, as he did the same to her.

It felt weird to see someone else wed, when the person beside you happens to be your…ex-husband, that is. No...not _ex-husband, _just estranged, since they weren't legally separated. She wondered if he felt the same. She shook that unhappy thought away as a pang of pain gripped her chest. Instead, she tried to concentrate on her best friend's wedding.

---

_Memories _

_Bella, hey, sweetheart, _a voice that haunted her so much rang in her head

_What is it, Eddie? _A traitorous voice she recognized as her own answered back.

_Why don't we elope now? The volturi are making this hard for us… _

_Bella smiled as he bent over to kiss her lips. _

_Why the ever not? She answered as Edward hugged her, tears forming in his eyes. _

_I'm not ready for the responsibility they wish for me to take, but I can be ready…if you're there with me… _

_She smiled even though their situation was very difficult. The Volturi of the Cullen Corp disapproved of their relationship. For them, Bella is way too young… _

_Let's go, sweetheart, He said and led her to the church… _

…The Forks Church, which was astoundingly familiar to Phoenix Church.

---

"You may now kiss the bride."

The priest's voice awakened her from her stupor.

She stared guiltily around. The celebration had ended without her knowing it. She went through her tasks as the maid of honor like a zombie. She saw that Edward's eyes seem misty and they seem to stare at her, but knowing him, she thought she imagined it as his eyes turned cold again. Then Tanya approached them and flung herself to him.

"Edward, I thought it wouldn't end!" She piped up, and kissed him vulgarly, not bothered by the staring eyes of other people.

Not bothering to stay around to congratulate Alice, or to even spare Tanya's and Edward's little show a glance, she walked away from them…and from everyone else.

She didn't see sharp emerald eyes stare at her as she exited from the church.


	8. After The Wedding

My Husband's Wedding

8: After the Wedding

Bella stared gloomily outside her shop. It's been two weeks after Alice's and Jasper's wedding, and the two are off on their honeymoon. Business has been buzzing the whole week, and it seems that this day is the worst yet. She had yet another request from a high standing family like the Brandon's, She was so irritated not knowing if they could handle the work load she had to double check the schedule for the next four months so she sent Angela to fetch Jacob instead of doing it herself. She had just left, and Bella instructed her to take her son home.

She stood up from the counter, and started walking around the shop.

"Maybe we should start working weekends," She said with a sigh. "It's no use, trying to get everything done tod—" The words stopped abruptly when she heard the door swing open, and the wind chimes carried wonderful news: customers.

With a smile unfolding in her lips, Bella turned and greeted the newcomers.

"Good day, sir, ma'am! What can our shop offer—" Once again, she failed finishing her sentence as she saw who her _customers_ were

"Cullen, Tanya." She said without a stutter, and congratulated herself silently for being able to compose herself quickly. "What brings you here, in my humble shop?"

"Ah, Bella," Tanya started sweetly, "You see, we are getting married! And since you're my stepsister, I, um, we…decided to—"

"But that's impossible!" She blurted out loud, then quickly realizing what she said, blushed scarlet and bowed her head down. Her employees looked at them curiously.

"Forgive me. I mean, congratulations! Of course, I take it, you wish me to plan your wedding? For what else can you be here for?" She smiled at the pair in front of her, although she felt her heart break once more. "I would be so delighted!" Her voice sounded too hearty for her liking.

_Yeah, I'll be delighted…to destroy your wedding, dear stepsister…_

Then her thoughts drifted back to her own _uncelebrated _wedding. A bitter taste rose from her throat, to the back of her tongue.

"The wedding of the year, won't it be? What with a famous businessman for a fiancé, I must say you are lucky, Tanya…Unlike other women whose weddings remain _hidden_, and in _secret._" She added sarcastically, stressing on the words 'hidden' and 'secret,' and saw Edward's face darken with anger. She quickly smiled, a smile that hid her satisfaction.

"but unfortunately for the next four months I'm completely booked out" she smiled trying to hide the satisfaction in her smile.

"Ah, Tanya, love," Edward said which made her cringe inside. "Will you leave me and your stepsister alone for a few minutes? I wish to settle an old score with her, and to talk about a very important matter." He was speaking to Tanya, but his eyes never left Bella's face.

"Can't I come, too, Eddie?" Tanya said, a little too childishly.

"No, I'm afraid, love," He said, then added, "Please, just a moment?" And Tanya pouted her lips, like a child who lost her balloon.

"But, a few minutes only!" She said as they turned to her office.

"Follow me to the office, Cullen." She said indifferently, not bothering to wait for him. She feels deaf from the mad thudding of her heart.

She told her staff not to bother them, and once they entered, she gestured him toward a seat and closed the door behind her with a shut. Then she seated herself comfortably on her chair in front of hey large oak desk.

For a moment, no one spoke. The tension was mounting; the silence deafening and overbearing that Bella chose to break the silence and have this confrontation over with.

"Ah. So, what is it that you wish to talk about in _private_, Cullen?" She said calmly, though she felt she was shaking inside.

"Will you cut the hypocrisies, Bella?" He shouted loudly at her.

"Please don't shout," She said, still in a calm manner. She doesn't intend this meeting to be in his terms, but hers instead.

"I told you. Cut it." He growled in a much lower voice this time, although the anger was still there.

She lost her temper shortly.

_You have some nerve to be angry?_

"Okay." She said, slowly losing her composure. "But you know, the nerve of you, really! You expect me to plan your wedding without further ado? Aren't you scared that I'll destroy it? Ha! As if you're legible to marry; you seem to forget you are still married to me."

He looked stunned for a moment, but quickly hid it.

"It isn't my idea, but Tanya's. Of course, it's natural; you're almost sisters, so I agreed. And anyway, about our…_relationship,_ I say, that is why I came here in the first place. I want a divorce. You surely would not want to mix business with our personal troubles, I say? That would be highly unprofessional on your side…"

For a while, she wanted to scream at him, tell him all the pain he caused her.

"I—of course a divorce is what you want, then?" Then she added recklessly, "What if I refuse to give it to you?" She challenged, feeling her temper reach the boiling point.

"Oh, you will." He said arrogantly, almost surely. She caught a glimpse of the businessman side of this man, and it only infuriated her more. "Now that you have — what was his name? — Jacob, I think, in your life, why bother make things difficult for us? But of course, it could be that he is just yet another plaything for you, dear Bella."

"Of course not…" She said softly, just remembering her 'boyfriend.' "I love him so…" Edward's eyes narrowed with fury with the dreamy look in her eyes, but Bella did not see it, being lost in her own thoughts.

"Really Bella?" He said sarcastically, "Just as you loved me, Laurent, James, Tyler, and…" Slap. She didn't want him to finish the insulting remark, and her hand met his cheek, which made him stop talking almost abruptly.

_-Lemon Alert-_

"Don't dare…do…that again!" He spoke each word with vehemence, and before she knew it, his lips locked with hers in a crushing, punishing kiss.

Bella stared in shock, but quickly lost all sane thoughts as the kiss meant to punish softened. She closed her eyes, and her arms encircled Edward's neck as he began to coax her lips to open, which she did only willingly…

Then his lips went down on her throat, behind her ears, inside them, licking, sucking; his lips left a trail of soft butterfly kisses which sent shivers down her spine. His hands began to fumble on the buttons of her dress, opening them hurriedly, but not carelessly.

She arched her back as the blouse she was wearing fell gracefully on the floor, giving him full access to her covered breasts.

He unsnapped her brassiere; cupped them with both hands and he began squeezing them. She moaned to his mouth which was locked with hers.

His lips left hers and began to travel down her breasts; he nibbled, suckled, and squeezed the two mounds. She could only moan in delight.

He pulled down her skirt and she started to undress him, removing his business suit, his slacks, until he stood there nearly naked.

His hands began to roam her body, and she returned the pleasure eagerly. Soon the two of them were stark naked, and they were both lying on the floor. He was whispering sweet-nothings in her ear, his warm breath fanning her face. She could feel goose bumps all over. Then he was on top of her, positioning himself comfortably…

"Edward, please..." She whispered, and arched her back and elongated herself to meet him halfway. He gave a frustrated groan and drove deep into her. She moaned in pleasure…

"You're so tight, Bella…this feels like our first time..." He whispered to her.

She met every thrust and he continued to kiss him passionately, not really hearing what he said. She felt herself get carried to the zenith and when he exploded inside her, she felt a burst of happiness overcome her.

He laid himself on top of her, breathing heavily. For a moment, they remained silent. Then Edward got up and began to dress, and she soon did, too. She refused to meet his eyes.

She felt awful. She knew they were still married, but somehow, the fact that Tanya was just outside the room made her feel guilty.

She knew she looked distraught, and she calmed herself before turning to him. Gone was the fiery emerald eyes filled with passion and desire; they were replaced, once more, by cold glassy ones. They stared at her hard, and she felt herself flush.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She felt her heart break yet again.

_What, you're sorry that you kissed me? You're sorry that you even touched me?_ She felt a lump form in her throat, and her eyes started to water. She furiously blinked back the tears.

Edward saw how Bella's eyes grew misty, and for a moment he wanted to hug her, comfort her…But his pride refused him to do so.

"It's okay," She said in a false calm voice. "You're a good fuck, Edward, as always."

Edward's eyes flashed red, and he held her fast in the wrists.

"What? A good fuck Bella? Is that what I was always to you? Why, did this Jacob fellow never make you come?"

"How dare you!" She said and tried to twist herself away from him, but before she could do so, he let go of her and his face was stony once more.

"Anyway, you are right. It's just for the sake of the good old times, isn't it? Of course, as always…" He shook his head. "I'm only sorry I didn't see the real you the first time…"

Ouch. That one hurt, however untrue it was. What hurt was the fact he never trusted her enough.

"Let us go." She said abruptly, before he could insult her again. "Tanya is waiting outside. Or have you forgotten?" She taunted, and then went out before he can manhandle her again.

"Don't look so victorious. It's simply lust, Bella. I love her…" He said angrily, and her heart shattered all the more.

_Of course, I'm a slut as you said years ago, right? _She thought bitterly, wanting to retort, but thought better of it. _And of course, you were taken by my __**super sweet **__stepsister, who's such an angel, right, Edward?_

She ignored him, and made to move outside the office.

Then, the phone rang.

"Hello, Bella Wedding Planner and Dress Shop, how may I help you?" She asked, flustered.

"Mom!" A tiny voice said from the other line.

"Jacob, sweetheart! Are you home already?"

"No, I'm still waiting for you."

"Oh, sweetheart…I can't come, I'm busy…"

"So I guess it's Godmother?" He said, and she muttered her assent, eyeing Edward warily, whom she knew was listening to their conversation.

"Yes. Don't worry; I'll see you later. I love you!"

"Yup…Bye, mom…"

She put the phone down, and saw Edward with a taunting smile in his lips.

"Tsk, Tsk." He said. "You're too sweet. Is he like a child?" She stiffened, then managed a snappy retort.

"No. I treat him like that because I love him!"

He didn't answer that. Then he spoke softly.

"The divorce papers are prepared. I'll send them over, and no one need know about it. All they'll need is your signature, then it's over between us. Legally."

"We'll see."

"Goodbye, then." He said, refusing to answer back.

She opened the door of the office, but he pulled her out.

"You'll say goodbye to us properly." He said, and quickly dropped her hand as Tanya came to view. She and the staff all looked normal, so they must not have heard their 'little scene' back in her office.

"Eddie!" Tanya greeted him as if it's been ages since they last saw each other. She ran towards Edward and kissed the lips that violated her body's 'privacy' just minutes ago. She felt guilty once more, and quickly looked away, not noticing that Edward tilted his head so that Tanya's lips touched his cheek instead. Tanya looked displeased. She was about to note Edward's behavior, when, for the second time that day, the door opened.

"Hello, everyone!" A joyful and familiar voice floated from the door.

Bella turned pale. It was Angela, and beside her was…

_To be continued…_


	9. And Nothing Remains

My Husband's Wedding

9: And Nothing Remains

Bella's eyes widened and she suddenly felt faint as Angela walked inside the shop, holding a harassed-looking Jacob in one hand, and his little bag in the other.

Angela, however, seemed oblivious of the shock in Bella's face.

"Bells, you forgot to give me the key to your place! I decided to bring him here, instead, or maybe you can give me your key so he can get some sleep at home?" Jacob broke away from Angela and ran to his mother.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" She felt herself slide down as she hugged her son. She was barely aware that she was shaking so hard.

"I-I missed you, too, Jacob…" And before she could stop herself, the tears started to fall, and she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Angela stared at her quizzically. "Bella, what…" And then she started to notice Edward who stood frozen in a corner. Her eyes widened, realization dawning in her face. She dropped the bag beside her and for a moment stood frozen there, too.

"Ohmigod, Bella!" She exclaimed afterward, clapping her right hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She stared apologetically at Bella before glancing back at Edward who has managed to walk to them. Jacob, noticing him for the first time, broke away from Bella despite her silent protests.

"No, Jacob!" She whispered threateningly, but to no avail. Jacob has approached Edward, and stopped in front of him. Bella's employees stared curiously, some with dawning comprehension in their faces. But nobody seemed to be bothered by that, except for Tanya who looked very much shocked.

"What—who is he, B-Bella?" Tanya asked faintly. Nobody bothered to turn around, or to answer her question. She stared at the boy and man who were facing each other, and choked a sob.

Emerald met hazel ones.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, the two just stared at each other.

"Are you my father, sir?" Jacob asked politely, breaking the silence and the mounting tension in the air. His eyes continued to stare curiously at Edward's face.

Bella's staff gasped at this. Of course, what they see cannot be denied; Jacob is the very image of his father, except for his eyes. Tanya was sobbing, though there are no tears falling from her eyes. Nobody paid attention to her muffled cries.

Edward, who seemed to have recovered from shock, dropped on his knees and held the boy's face softly. He, too, began shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes began to water, but he just continued to stare at what seemed to be a miniature version of his self.

"W-What is your name?" He asked in a quivering voice, as tears began to spill from his eyes.

Then, in a loud whisper, the youngest of Bella's workers, Katie, said, "Of course! Jacob's full name is Jacob Cullen! And I always wondered if Bella adopted—" She didn't manage to finish as Angela elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up!"

"Ouch, that hurt, Angela!" She said, but stopped whispering altogether.

Jacob's tears had started to fall, too, but he answered Edward's question.

"Jacob, sir," He said in a strong voice. "Jacob Cullen." He had dropped the bomb.

At this point, Tanya seemed to have recovered completely from shock, and stopped the fake sobbing altogether.

"Cullen? What do you mean, boy?" She asked Jacob hysterically, but actually staring at no one in particular. "Is this your idea of a joke, Bella? Is it some kind of a mean joke?" Then, before anyone knew what she was about to do, she approached Jacob and grabbed the scruff in his neck. She began shaking him hard. "Well? Answer me, boy!"

Bella's eyes flashed at this, and she saw red.

"Will you stop manhandling my son, Tanya?" She shouted angrily, and Tanya seemed to cower from the anger in her voice. She backed away, and Bella took the opportunity to whisk her stunned son from the crazed Tanya.

"Son?" Tanya said in a bare whisper, looking very much scandalized. "What, you have a son, Bella? So I was right, after all!" She added dramatically, and quite triumphantly. "This is your ironclad reason for not returning to our home in Forks!"

"You're wrong, Tanya," She said in a tight-lipped manner, refusing to reveal anything else. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were beginning to burn again.

"Ha! And you even have the nerve to give him Edward's surname! Cullen huh? Why, you ambitious little sneak!" Tanya ranted on, and for that moment, Bella saw once more the real Tanya, the Tanya that she abhorred with such passion,the spiteful envious and black-hearted bitch who always detested her. Tanya's face didn't look pretty at all; on the contrary, the way her face was contorted made her look ugly…monstrous. "Is that what you've been feeding this little boy? That Edward is his father? Why, this has to be the biggest lie you made yet! You intend to destroy my life to the end, don't you, Bella?"

Bella refused to retort bitterly, though she was tempted to do so. All she said was, "Shut up, Tanya." Venom laced her voice, though it was a bare whisper. She stared at her terrified son, whose face looked puzzled, and tears streaming down his face. She hugged Jacob tightly, soothing him, telling him it'll be alright.

"Well, boy, tell the truth!" Tanya said harshly, her cold black eyes stared at Jacob with such anger, as if she wanted nothing else but wring his neck and kill him. Jacob shuddered, and Bella, who let go of him lightly, placed a protective arm in front of him. She stared at Tanya, her eyes daring the latter to come any closer. Tanya did not, but she continued to speak vehemently. "What has your liar mother been telling you?"

At these words, Jacob's eyes flashed in anger. The fury in his face resembled Edward's face so much when he is angry, that Tanya looked taken aback, and backed a step away from the boy and Bella, as if he might hurt her.

Jacob broke away from his mother, ignoring the warning look in her eyes, and proceeded to his tiny knapsack beside Angela, who was carrying it earlier. He began rummaging through it, as if looking for something. His face lightened up after a while, and he took what seemed to be a thick piece of savaged paper. Then he went to face Tanya.

"Mom is not a liar, Miss-Whoever-You-Are!" He said angrily, and even in his small voice, the words kinda sound impressive. "She didn't tell me who my Father was! But I found out for myself, because I saw this!" He said and pointed at the piece of paper in his hands. Bella paled when she saw what it was. Jacob held a picture.

"Jacob, where did you get that?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

It was her only other picture of Edward besides the one she saw Jacob hugging just a month or so ago. But he is not alone in the photo; Bella was with him, and they both looked happy in it. It was taken in a photo shop, immediately after they wedded. She was not dressed properly in their quick secret wedding, but the shop luckily had a white gown and a wedding veil kept in their stash; and just for fun, she wore them, while Edward remained in his business suit. Then he carried her bridal style. She laughed at the last moment before the camera flashed, because she knew they looked silly. It was a perfect portrait of their happiness; but it was viciously ripped to pieces, and there was a small detail, the top-right corner of the picture that was missing. It was roughly held together by Scotch Tape, obviously done by Jacob.

Edward went forward and snatched the picture out of Jacob's hands; he stared at it for a while before returning it to the boy, looking livid. If it was because Jacob brought the photo or because of the picture's pathetic state, Bella didn't know; she just assumed the former reason. He must be thinking she intentionally did this to destroy his relationship with Tanya. (A/N: Here we go again, the bad exercise: Jumping to conclusions) She wanted to deny that, but he was not even looking at her; before she could speak up, however, Jacob started talking again.

"I found it in your drawer, Mom…I taped it back, but I didn't do well…There was a lost piece, and I couldn't find it..." He explained guiltily, not looking at her at all.

Everyone turned questioning eyes on her. Some looked on the picture in Jacob's hands, and then turned their eyes back to her. She couldn't look at any of them.

Nobody in the shop knew about her life in Forks before she appeared in Phoenix six years ago. She tried so hard to protect her new world from her past, but she could feel the walls she built around herself and Jacob crash before her very eyes.

Tanya snatched the picture from Jacob with shaking hands, and let out a frustrated groan. She dropped the photograph before backing away, shocked, from Bella and the rest. Then she broke to a run towards the door and outside the shop, now a real sob coming from her. Bella could not raise her head. She remained in a bow, feeling her heart thudding madly.

She didn't expect this. She _hadn't _expected this. It's utterly impossible!

_Obviously not, _a voice said from the back of her racing mind, _it's already happening, isn't it?_

"What does this mean, Bella?" Edward spoke softly, and Bella unwillingly looked up to meet his eyes. His voice was of false calm; his eyes that glittered dangerously gave him away, telling Bella a different story.

Edward isn't mad, no, he is _furious._ She knows him too well not to recognize that look in his face. His habits haven't changed a bit; he's still the old temperamental Edward she left six years ago. And for the first time, she felt fear…fear of Edward, and what he could do.

She bowed her head again, refusing to meet his eyes; she feared what she saw in them. Her fingers clutched Jacob tightly in the shoulders, although she did not notice it.

When Bella still refused to answer him, Edward seemed to lose all control he had. Fury broke from his burning amber eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was quivering with anger and emotions Bella can't…or _refused_... to recognize.

"Answer me, damn it!" He shouted, forgetting where they were. "We have a son and you didn't even tell me? You refused to let me know about him, when you could have…But no! You kept him from me for — what? — five, six years? How could you?" His tears began to fall at this, while everyone gasped.

For a moment, Bella cowered, biting her lower lip and refusing to answer back, but she, too, lost all control as memories of Edward rushed back at her. Her head straightened up, and her eyes were burning brown fire.

"Will you shut up? Don't shout at me!" She shouted, seeing only Edward and no one else with her burning brown eyes. "Y-you have no right to do this…no right to reprimand me like this!" Her tears started falling again, and her voice was filled with so much pain, that for a moment, Edward's face softened. "N-not after we went on our separate lives, not after what you did!"

Edward wasn't angry anymore; his face looked soft, and he stared Bella with pained eyes. It seems that the sight of Bella in tears caused him to recover his sanity. But it isn't just the tears; it was what Bella last said that caused him to calm down.

"What do you mean, 'not after what I did,' Bella? Why did you leave me that day? Why didn't you tell me about your pregnancy?" He asked softly, wanting to cross the distance between them, to comfort Bella and tell her to start over again, with him, with their son. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted to be with her again; but instead, he stood his ground, even though it was killing him.

At this, Bella snorted, as if what he said was incredulous.

"What, Edward? Trying to redeem your self? I guess it's too late, Edward…too late, for it's all over and done for…all over and done for…" She said weakly, and she dropped on the floor, nearly hysterical.

Once more, he wanted to embrace her, to imprison her in his arms, to take away her pains…But he knows just how proud Bella is. He contented himself with a sigh.

"No, you're wrong, Bella…This isn't over yet. When you are ready and okay, we'll talk again. We owe each other an explanation." He said softly as Bella's muffled sobs pierced the silence. "And you'll tell me just what you mean by what you said."

"No! Why don't you just go away and leave us alone? You're going to have a new family…And I won't allow you to take Jacob away! Never…never!" She said viciously, and he only looked at her with eyes that pierced her very soul.

"You really think I'd do that?" He looked hurt and as if he wanted to say something else, then he stopped on his tracks. His face became passive, and then he walked up to Jacob, who was cowering in a corner, crying silently from shock. Edward's face filled with compassion, and love.

"H-hey, son…" He said, and wanted to kick his self for stuttering. His eyes burned with unshed tears. "I-I'm sorry we met this way…and only now, after so long…I-I…I d-didn't k-know..." His voice broke, and once more that fateful day, Edward Cullen cried like he never did before.

"We'll talk some other time, huh? I…I m-might come over your house… Would you like to meet your grandparents? They'd love to meet you…T-They'd love you, son…" He said after a few moments. Then he hugged Jacob who flung his self to his father's arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then broke apart. Then he ruffled Jacob's already unruly bronze/brown hair lovingly.

"Goodbye for now, Jacob, and I'm sorry..." He said then turned to Bella. "We'll talk again and settle this for once and for all…" He told Bella as he turned to the door.

"…My wife." He added softly, and walked out of the place.

Edward's last words rang like the soft sound of the wind chimes as he left.

Bella felt so weak…so weak…

She gathered her son who was looking wistfully at the door in her arms and hugged him lightly.

"Bella?" Angela said silently after a while, almost cautiously. "Listen, I-I didn't know…I'm sorry, God knows…"

"It is okay, Angela," She said with a sigh, "I knew this could happen…And it really will happen one way or another, I just didn't know when…"

"I don't know, but one thing's certain: I won't give Jacob to him. Never."

"What he said, was it true? Are you really his—?"

"Wife," Bella finished for her, "Yes, I married Edward Cullen when I was 19, a fresh graduate of Seattle University. And Jacob was born when I was 20, when I moved here."

"How long did the marriage last? I mean…"

"It's okay; I know you want to know. It lasted three months; I was a month pregnant when I left him, and he didn't know it. But if you're asking legally, he's still my…husband…"

"But what about your stepsister, Tanya?" Angela asked, looking completely bewildered.

"He came here today to ask for a divorce. Then this happened…" She said without any bitterness at all. She felt numb again. But she's certain that when she sees him again, the wounds that never really healed would feel painful again. "And I honestly, honestly don't know what will happen…"

"But nobody knows of Edward Cullen's marriage! It should have been big news, what with a celebrity like him!" Katie said loudly, not being able to contain her curiosity anymore.

"Yes," She said with a small, sarcastic laugh. "Only, it was in secret…Besides, I stopped using his surname when I left. For all I knew when we separated, it was officially over between us…"

"Can you tell us what really happened?" Angela said, and the rest of the staff nodded in agreement.

She stared at the wall opposite her, not really seeing it. She has not even heard of Angela's last remark, for she was lost…

She was lost in memories, and her eyes grew misty as her past, her past with Edward, began to flow freely from her subconscious…Like a river that flowed forever…

And before anyone can do anything, before anyone can catch her, Bella fell to the floor, unconscious. She was stressed more than anything…

…And lost in her dreams…dreams that involve her mysterious past with Edward Cullen.

**_A/N: sorry for those who are confused i guess i didn't explain it properly in the last chap angela picked jacob up from school...bella didn't leave him at home by himself...lol_**

**_thanks for the reviews i'm glad you's like my story ^_^_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW _**


	10. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: Hi guys sorry about the LONG wait.

I'm dis-continuing this story I have writers block if anyone is interested in taking over PM me… ^_^


End file.
